Kutemui Kau di Bukit, Werewolf
by Silvia Rubedo
Summary: Sajin Komamura tidak menyangka jika penangkapannya membuahkan benih cinta terhadap seorang polisi bernama Bambietta Basterbine. Namun di sisi lain, ia harus melawan sahabatnya yang berniat jahat. Mampukah ia mengambil hati Bambietta sekaligus melawan sahabatnya? VERY VERY LONG ONE SHOT! Mind to RnR


"AUUUUU!" Ditengah malam yang sunyi, di puncak sebuah bukit, ketika bulan purnama bercahaya terang di atas langit malam bagaikan lentera di kegelapan, sesosok _werewolf _berwarna hitam melolong keras, dengan mulut penuh darah segar yang menetes ke mayat yang sudah tak utuh lagi. Mayat itu, mayat yang telah dimakan si _werewolf_, hanya menyisakan tulang – belulang yang tak berarti. _Werewolf_ itu tampak senang melihat santapannya, lalu dengan asyiknya memainkan tengkorak mayat itu, seolah – olah tengkorak itu adalah sebuah bola. Namun, kemudian _werewolf_ tersebut menggigit tengkorak itu dengan kerasnya, membuat tengkorak itu hancur berkeping – keping. _Werewolf_ itu tertawa kasar… lalu berlari dan menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam, meninggalkan santapannya yang hanya tinggal tulang belulang.

**Kutemui kau di bukit, Werewolf**

**Bleach Tite Kubo**

**Rate T**

**Genre Drama, Crime, Supernatural, Romance**

**AU, OOC, GJ, dan abal – abal fic karya Silvia Rubedo**

**Panjang fic ini sepanjang jenggot Yama – jii #dipanggang**

**KomaBambi fic.**

**Enjoy it!**

BRAAKKK!

"ANGKAT TANGANMU, _WEREWOLF_!"

"A – ada apa ini?"

Sesosok _werewolf_ berbulu coklat tercengang dengan datangnya anggota kepolisian kota Seireitei, yang pemimpinnya telah mendobrak pintu gubuknya sambil menodongkan senapan. Namun, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan _werewolf_ itu, si pemimpin yang berambut putih jabrik itu langsung melemparkan alat suntik ke tubuh si _werewolf_. Dengan sigap, si _werewolf_ menghindar. Namun, yang lain tak tinggal diam melihat lemparan sang pemimpin meleset.

"JERAT DIA!"

Jaring demi jaring dilemparkan, dan berhasil menjerat si _werewolf _yang tidak tahu menahu apa alasan ia ditangkap. Ia berusaha memberontak, tapi apa daya. Yang ia lakukan sia – sia belaka. Semakin lama, tenaganya mulai terkuras. Namun ia tak patah semangat. Ia bangkit, dan mulai berlari ke pintu gubuknya. Sia – sia belaka, ia terkena obat bius tatkala ia menginjakkan kaki di dunia luar. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, ia sempoyongan, namun ia berusaha untuk terus belari. Tapi lama – kelamaan ia mulai pasrah, ia jatuh terduduk, lalu ambruk.

* * *

BRUK!

"AHK!" _Werewolf_ itu mengerang ketika ia terbanting ke lantai yang sedingin es. Kesadarannya mulai pulih secara perlahan, walaupun ia masih sempoyongan. Ia menyandarkan badannya ke dinding yang dingin. Ia merosot dan jatuh terduduk. Ia menyebarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ia mulai sadar ia berada di penjara. Ia berjalan ke jeruji penjara, lalu bertanya kepada seorang penjaga wanita berbadan pendek dan berambut hitam panjang.

"Maaf, dimana aku?"

"Kau dipenjara, anjing kecil."

_Werewolf_ itu menghela nafas. Si penjaga melihatnya dengan sorot mata menghina. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kalian menangkapku?" tanya si _Werewolf_ memecah keheningan.

"karena kau diduga telah menculik, membunuh, dan memakan Hisagi Shuhei!"

Kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut si penjaga membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

"T – tetapi aku tidak membunuhnya!" raung _werewolf_ itu.

"SIMPAN KATA – KATAMU DI PENGADILAN!" bentak si penjaga. Si _werewolf_ berjalan ke ranjang dengan lunglai, dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia masih ingat betul kemarin ia tidak menculik orang sama sekali. Sejak kecil ia tidak mau menculik, membunuh, bahkan memakan orang, karena ia tahu itu adalah perbuatan salah, seperti yang diajarkan orang tuanya. Ia terkadang meneteskan air liur ketika melihat darah, namun itu dahulu kala, ketika ia masih kecil. Seharusnya ia sekarang tinggal di kota Seireitei, namun karena semua warga menganggapnya jahat karena fisiknya yang berupa _Werewolf_, ia terpaksa mengasingkan diri ke hutan dekat kota.

_Werewolf_ itu menghela nafas. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu keluarganya, kecuali ayah, Ibu, dan kakeknya. Ayah dan ibunya sudah tiada ketika melindunginya dari amukan massa ketika ia masih kecil, sedangkan kakeknya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu keberadaan kakeknya itu. Meskipun orangtuanya terbunuh karena dikeroyok massa, ia tidak menaruh dendam sama sekali. Baginya, itu sudah takdir. Yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah pasrah.

"Selamat datang di penjara, Sajin Komamura." Sapa seorang pria berkacamata, berambut coklat dan berpakaian polisi sambil mendekati jeruji besi. Si _werewolf_ yang dipanggil namanya menggeram dengan sorot mata benci, entah kenapa instingnya mengatakan orang yang menyapanya barusan bukanlah orang baik.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Komamura.

"Aizen Sousuke. Komandan regu 5." Pria itu tersenyum.

Komamura tidak menanggapi senyuman Aizen. Ia kemudian melirik ke si penjaga, yang mengawasinya dengan waspada. Kemudian, Aizen berlalu, dan si penjaga kembali duduk di posnya. Komamura menatap lekat – lekat si penjaga. Parasnya begitu manis dan cantik. Komamura mulai menyukai penjaga itu, tapi kemudian ia langsung berpikir pesimis, karena ia tahu tidak mungkin ada perempuan yang menyukainya, apalagi mencintainya.

_Jika ada yang mencintaiku selain ayah dan ibu, dia pasti sudah gila._

"Hei, kenapa kau melamun?" kalimat si penjaga membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, t – tidak, tidak apa – apa." Komamura menjawab dengan tergagap.

Komamura berjalan ke ranjangnya, dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kapan aku disidang?" tanyanya.

"Besok."

Komamura merebahkan badannya yang besar ke ranjang. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya ketika ia menatap langit – langit. Ia memejamkan mata, dan terbuai dalam mimpi.

* * *

DUK! DUK! DUK!

"Semuanya harap tenang, sidang akan dimulai!"

Ruang sidang yang tadinya penuh suara orang – orang yang bercakap – cakap, mulai sepi ketika hakim akan memulai persidangan. Hakim itu hanya seorang kakek renta berkepala licin dengan jenggot panjang yang menjuntai dari dagunya. Di tengah – tengah, terdapat sebuah kursi, tempat Komamura duduk dengan tangan dan kaki dirantai. Ia memakai kemeja putih dan bercelana hitam dengan sepatu hitam yang melapisi kakinya. Ia menerima banyak sekali sorot mata benci dan hina dari orang – orang disekitar.

"Dia pembunuhnya?"

"_Werewolf_ itu harus dibunuh."

"Sadis sekali."

"Bukannya dia yang waktu dulu ya, yang pas orang tuanya mati?"

"Iya. Dia tetap seperti dulu, berbahaya dan menyeramkan."

Komentar – komentar pedas dari orang – orang disekitar ia terima sengan lapang dada. Ia tahu orang – orang membenci _werewolf_, serigala jadi – jadian, dan monster macam dirinya.

"Sajin Komamura. Apa aku benar, tuan?"

"Iya, tuan."

"Apa benar tuan menculik, membunuh, dan memakan korban yang bernama Hisagi Shuhei?" Komamura terbelalak mendengarnya.

"T – tidak, tuan! Tidak! Bukan aku pelakunya!"

BUK!

"Diam kau, bedebah!" bentak si penjaga yang kemarin ia lihat, sambil melayangkan tinju ke pipinya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah segar, dan setetes demi setetes darah mengotori celana hitamnya.

"Tenang Bambietta." Si hakim mengetuk meja. Si penjaga yang dipanggil Bambietta oleh si hakim, langsung kembali ke tempatnya semula, di sisi kanan ruang sidang dengan bersungut sungut. Si hakim menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah. Nah, Komamura, jawab sekali lagi: Apa kau yang membunuh Hisagi Shuhei?"

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak membunuhnya." Jawab Komamura sejujurnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau melihat pembunuhnya?"

"Tidak, tapi jika ada sampel rambutnya, mungkin aku bisa tahu siapa pembunuhnya." Kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Komamura membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Dia pasti sudah gila!" seseorang berteriak, membuat ruangan kembali gaduh.

DUK! DUK!

"Harap diam!" teriakan si hakim membuat ruangan kembali hening. Kemudian, si hakim memandang Komamura dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, sekaligus harap – harap cemas. "Sasakibe, tolong bawakan sampelnya."

"Baik!" seorang pria berambut dan berkumis seputih salju mendekati Komamura sambil membawa sebuah kantung plastik kecil berisi beberapa helai rambut. Komamura meneliti helai – helai rambut setipis kertas itu, lalu memandang si hakim.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin. Mungkin jika aku meneliti TKP, aku bisa menemukan bukti yang kuat."

"Hmm… Baiklah. Hukumanmu akan ditangguhkan, tapi hanya 30 hari saja. Jika kau tidak menemukan si pembunuh, kau akan dipenjara seumur hidup. Sidang ditutup." Si hakim memukul meja dengan palu, pertanda sidang telah ditutup. Orang – orang membubarkan diri bagaikan sekumpulan ikan Baracuda. Para jurnalis masih tetap di tempat sambil memotret dan merekam ruang sidang. Komamura berdiri, lalu berjalan mendekati si hakim.

"Terimakasih tuan, terimakasih! Saya akan menemukan pembunuhnya dengan cepat!" Komamura membungkuk hormat, lalu kembali bangkit.

"Ah, tidak apa – apa. O ya, nama saya Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Semoga kau berhasil nak."

"Terimakasih, Yamamoto – dono." Komamura sangat berterimakasih dengan kakek renta yang berjalan membelakanginya. Namun, pikirannya terbeban dengan penelitian TKP. Ia takut jika siapa yang membunuh Hisagi Shuhei, orang yang telah lama menjadi temannya, adalah orang yang ia sudah anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Orang yang sama seperti dirinya. Tapi ia tahu mungkin saja ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan suatu hari nanti.

"Hei, Komamura – san, ayo!" seorang pria berambut seputih salju dan bermata hijau memegang pundaknya dengan bersahabat. Diikuti seorang pria brewokan dan berambut yang berbanding terbalik dengan kawannya yang berambut putih itu, bagaikan Yin dan Yang.

"O – oh!" Komamura menurut dan mengikuti dua pria itu menuju ruang medis, untuk menangani pipinya yang memar. Sesampainya disana, ia disambut oleh seorang wanita berambut panjang sehitam malam yang dikepang didepan.

"Silahkan duduk, Komamura – san." Komamura duduk di pinggir ranjang putih yang telah disediakan. Lalu, si wanita yang adalah seorang dokter medis memeriksa mulut Komamura dengan senter.

"Coba bilang A."

"A~" Komamura membuka mulutnya, lalu ketika si wanita memberi kode sudah selesai, ia menutup kembali mulutnya.

"Bagaimana, Unohana?" tanya si pria berambut seputih salju yang mendampingi mereka, begitu pula sahabatnya.

"Tidak ada apa – apa kok, Ukitake. _Werewolf_ memang terkenal sebagai makhluk yang mempunyai kemampuan regenerasi yang tinggi, jadi tidak usah berpikir jika mulut mereka mengeluarkan darah, maka mereka akan mati seperti halnya kita manusia biasa." Ukitake dan sahabatnya terkekeh.

"Ah, kau ada – ada saja Unohana." Si pria brewokan tersenyum kecil.

"Bukankah aku benar, Kyoraku? Benar bukan, Komamura?" Komamura mengangguk.

"Iya, benar. Bagaimana Unohana – san tahu?" kepala Komamura dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Karena… kekasihku, Zaraki Kenpachi juga _werewolf_. Ia terbunuh ketika khalayak ramai tahu siapa dirinya." Unohana memandang Komamura dengan muram. Mendengarnya, Komamura merasa bersalah.

"M – maaf."

"Ah, tidak apa – apa. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu."

"Oh ya Komamura – san, besok jam 8 pagi kau harus sudah siap. Bambietta akan menuntunmu ke tempa tim berkumpul." Kata Kyoraku. Komamura mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Kemudian, mereka bertiga mohon diri lalu kembali ke sel Komamura. Keheningan menyelimuti perjalan mereka, sampai Ukitake membuka pembicaraan.

"Komamura, aku pernah dengar kau dahulu tinggal disini. Apa itu benar?"

"Iya, benar. Ketika aku masih kanak – kanak. Aku diusir oleh orang – orang sesaat setelah mereka mengeroyok kedua orang tuaku hingga tewas." Komamura merunduk sedih.

"Mmm… maaf. Orangtuamu – "

"Benar. _Werewolf_ juga." Komamura memotong pertanyaan Kyoraku.

"Ah, akhirnya sampai juga." Ukiateka tersenyum ketika mereka sampai di sel Komamura. Komamura masuk ke sel, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Selamat beristirahat, Komamura!" keduanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan, lalu pergi dengan langkah panjang. Sementara itu, Bambietta menatap Komamura dengan tatapan hampa.

Bambietta duduk di lantai yang dingin dengan bersandarkan jeruji besi sel Komamura. Komamura yang tidak mengetahui posisi Bambietta, duduk di lantai dengan bersandarkan jeruji besi selnya, persis dibelakang Bambietta. Ketika punggung mereka saling bersentuhan, mereka saling menengok ke belakang, dan ketika sadar apa yang punggung mereka sentuh, mereka berteriak.

"KOMAMURA! KENAPA KAU DUDUK DI BELAKANGKU?!"

"HEY, AKU TIDAK TAHU! JIKA AKU TAHU MANA MUNGKIN AKU AKAN DUDUK DIBELAKANGMU!"

Mereka berdua lalu berdiri dan saling membelakangi. Komamura merebahkan badannya ke ranjang, sementara Bambietta kembali ke mejanya. Dan malam yang dingin dilewati dengan keheningan.

* * *

"HEY! CEPATLAH KOMAMURA! KAU LAMBAT SEKALI?!"

"TUNGGU DULU! AKU SEDANG MEMASUKKAN BARANG – BARANG KE RANSEL!"

Dengan tergesa – gesa, Komamura memasukkan barang – barang yang mungkin akan dibutuhkannya ke ransel hitamnya. Setelah dipastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, ia segera menyelipkan pisau lipatnya ke celana hitam panjangnya, lalu segera keluar dari sel, menyusul Bambietta.

"KAU INI LAMA SEKALI! MEMANG KITA INGIN KEMPING?"

"AKU LAMA AGAR TIDAK ADA BARANG YANG TERTINGGAL!"

"KENAPA KEMARIN TIDAK DIPERSIAPKAN, BODOH?!"

"AKU LUPA! DAN TIDAK USAH BERTERIAK – TERIAK, BAMBIETTA! LAGIPULA AKU TIDAK TULI!"

"KAU SENDIRI TERIAK!"

"Lihat, aku tidak berteriak!"

"Aku juga!"

Komamura mengekor Bambietta, sesuai dengan anjuran Kyoraku. Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di lapangan. Disana banyak para polisi, dari angkatan biasa saja, sampai komandan. Komamura melihat orang yang memimpin penyergapannya di gubuk 2 hari yang lalu. Orang itu ternyata lebih pendek dari Bambietta, bermata hijau _emerald, _dan berambut jabrik seputih salju, dengan balutan syal hijau di lehernya, membuatnya tampak lebih dewasa dari anak – anak sebayanya.

"Oh, jadi kau ya yang namanya Sajin Komamura? Perkenalkan, namaku Hitsugaya Toshiro, komandan regu 10." Orang itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengulurkan tangan, dan Komamura menyambutnya. Komamura diperkenalkan anggota kepolisian yang penting, termasuk Aizen, dan Tosen, orang yang selama ini ia cari.

"Tosen! Sudah lama tak jumpa!" serunya gembira.

"Komamura! Ah, tak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu!" mereka berdua saling berpelukan, melepas rindu yang tak tertahankan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" Tosen melepaskan pelukan.

"Ceritanya panjang jika aku menceritakannya sekarang." Komamura mengangkat bahu.

"Semuanya sudah terkumpul?" suara yang meluncur dari mulut Kyoraku menarik perhatian semua orang disana, termasuk Komamura.

"SUDAH!"

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!" komando dari Kyoraku telah dikumandangkan. Semuanya langsung masuk ke mobil. Komamura duduk di bangku paling belakang, disebelah Bambietta. Dengan terpaksa ia duduk disebelah perempuan berambut malam itu. Dalam perjalanan, mereka berdua hanya saling membisu.

Setelah beberapa menit di mobil, akhirnya kru segera turun dari mobil, dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan jalan kaki. Kaki sudah lelah menapaki hutan, namun mereka harus tetap berjalan menuju bukit. Pohon – pohon hijau dan suara ribut para penghuni hutan mewarnai perjalanan mereka. Komamura dan Bambietta tampaknya sangat menikmati hutan asri yang mereka lewati. Setelah melewati hutan, sungai, dan padang rumput akhirnya mereka sampai di bukit, tempat dimana tulang belulang dan darah tampak jelas mewarnai puncak bukit itu. Sesampainya disana, Komamura langsung menurunkan ranselnya, lalu memasukkan jaket hitam yangs sedari tadi ia pakai di perjalanan ke ransel. Bambietta melihat Komamura yang memakai kemeja putih berlengan pendek dan bercelana hitam panjang sedang mencium tanah disekitar bagaikan anjing pelacak.

"Hey Komamura, kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Bambietta sambil menatap Komamura dengan jijik.

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku kesini 1 hari setelah kejadian, sehingga bau si pembunuh masih tercium." Jawaban itu membuat Bambietta lesu.

"Kurasa sudah terlambat."

"Tidak. Apa kalian sudah mengumpulkan sidik jari?" Bambietta pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Komamura. Komamura tidak peduli, ia masih mencium tanah disekitarnya. Kemudian, Bambietta datang sambil membawa seorang pria berambut biru langit dan bermata kuning keemasan.

"Ah, Kurotsuchi – san! Apa sidik jari sudah diteliti?" Pria yang bernama Kurotsuchi Mayuri itu menghela nafas.

"Sudah, tapi sayangnya aku tidak tahu pola sidik jarinya, tapi yang pasti pembunuhnya berbulu. Dan dari semua data, aku menyimpulkan pembunuhnya adalah _werewolf_." Komamura menatap Mayuri dengan muram.

"Kurasa kita harus menginap." Kata Komamura sambil melihat sekitar.

"Komamura benar. Aku suka tempat asri seperti ini, meskipun aku tahu kita tidak sedang kemping. Dan barangkali juga kita bisa melihat pembunuhnya di malam hari bukan?" Komamura menatap Bambietta dengan semangat.

"Bambi benar! _Werewolf_ berubah di malam hari, di bulan purnama! Ide bagus Bambietta!" Komamura dan Bambietta saling toss, lalu bersorak penuh kemenangan. Namun ketika sadar, mereka langsung saling memunggungi, seolah – olah mereka saling bermusuhan. Hitsugaya yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng – geleng kepala.

Akhirnya kru memutuskan untuk bermalam didekat daerah tersebut. Malam telah datang, namun kru masih saja memeriksa TKP. Sementara itu, Bambietta sedang asyik melihat bintang gemintang di langit malam yang cerah. Ia merebahkan badannya di tanah yang berumput. Ia merasakan embun – embun yang menempel di rumput – rumput.

"Bambietta! Kau tidak ikut meneliti?" pertanyaan Komamura mengganggu keasyikkannya melihat langit.

"Tidak, aku sudah selesai. Kau?"

"Aku juga sudah selesai." Komamura duduk disebelah Bambietta. Dari ekor matanya, Bambietta melirik Komamura yang tersenyum kecil sambil melihat langit malam. Saat itulah Bambietta merasakan perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Bambietta tidak mengerti perasaan yang menyelimuti hatinya. Tapi yang pasti, ia merasa sedikit nyaman didekat Komamura.

"Kau menyukai sesuatu yang asri dan alami ya?" pertanyaan Komamura mengganggu lamunannya.

"I – iya. Sejak kecil aku hidup dalam pengawasan. Aku tidak bebas seperti kau. Aku dilarang keluar kota."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena… aku seorang tahanan." Komamura nyaris terjungkal mendengarnya.

"T – tahanan?!"

"Iya. Karena aku adalah _quincy_. Orang yang mempunyai kekuatan roh. Aku bisa mengendalikan, berkomunikasi dan membunuh roh. Aku dituduh membunuh orang dengan ilmu roh, padahal yang membunuh bukan aku. Itulah sebabnya aku jadi tahanan kota. Semua keluargaku sudah pindah ke kota lain, meninggalkan diriku sendirian." Mata Bambietta berkaca – kaca. Komamura menatap Bambietta dengan prihatin.

"Oh. Maaf."

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku dahulu, waktu masih kecil, pernah bertemu seorang anak kecil berwujud werewolf berbulu coklat, yang orangtuanya dikeroyok oleh massa. Aku merasa ia sama sepertiku. Aku ingin sekali berkenalan dengannya, karena aku tidak punya teman. Ah, tapi sayangnya ketika aku pergi ke rumahnya sambil membawa sebungkus coklat, ia sudah diusir. Aku berusaha untuk mencegat anak itu, tapi ketika di perbatasan kota, orang – orang mencegatku. Sambil berurai air mata, aku berteriak ke anak itu untuk tidak pergi dan menginap ke rumahku, namun anak itu tersenyum kecut kearahku, lalu menghilang di hutan. Aku ingin sekali berteman dengannya." Cerita yang dipaparkan Bambietta membuat Komamura teringat masa kecilnya, yang pernah bertemu seorang gadis berambut malam yang berteriak dengan beruraikan air mata, sambil membawa sebungkus coklat.

"Kau tahu rumah anak itu?" tanya Komamura.

"Iya. Aku tahu. Rumahnya besar, dan sampai sekarang rumah itu masih ada, namun rumah itu tidak terawat."

"Kurasa, bocah yang kau maksud itu adalah aku." Kalimat itu membuat Bambietta bangkit.

"B – benarkah? Sedari pertama aku melihatmu, aku sepertinya pernah melihatmu, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana dan kapan."

"Iya." Kemudian, Komamura bercerita tentang masa kecilnya, ketika ia diusir, dan perjalanannya mengelilingi hutan. Bambietta tampak senang, karena bocah yang ia cari selama ini tepat berada di hadapannya.

Kemudian, mereka berdua bercakap – cakap, sesekali diselingi tawa. Hitsugaya yang melihat mereka dari jauh hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala.

Hari demi hari mereka lewati seperti itu. Di siang hari mereka sibuk meneliti, malamnya mereka bercakap – cakap. Semua orang mulai memperhatikan mereka berdua, yang sudah seperti amplop dan perangko, tidap pernah terpisahkan. Hubungan mereka semakin lengket saja. Perasaan mencintai mulai keluar, namun mereka masih menganggap satu sama lain sebagai 'sahabat'.

3 hari sudah kru meneliti tempat itu, namun bukti yang ada masih kurang. Sekarang hari ketiga malam keempat, malam terakhir mereka disini. Besok mereka sudah harus pulang. Namun, di malam itu, momen yang Komamura tunggu terjadi.

"AUUUUU~!"

"_WEREWOLF_!" semua anggota kru segera menyiapkan senapan laras panjang. Komamura segera memakai jaket hitam dan sarung tangan hitam. Hitsugaya mendekati Komamura sambil memanggul senapan laras panjang berwarna birus es – nya.

"Senapan yang bagus." Komentar Komamura.

"Terimakasih. Senapan ini bernama Hyorinmaru. Ini adalah senapan andalanku." Hitsugaya memamerkan senapannya yang berkilauan ditimpa cahaya rembulan.

"Apa semua polisi mempunyai senapan sepertimu?" Hitsugaya menggeleng.

"Hanya petinggi yang mempunyai senapan khusus."Hitsugaya menembak tanah, dan dari lubang bekas tembakannya muncul es yang makin lama makin banyak.

"Wow! Es!"

"Kau juga bisa mendapatkannya."Hitsugaya kembali memanggul Hyorinmaru. Komamura tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Taring dan cakar sudah cukup bagiku untuk melukai sesuatu."

Semuanya dalam posisi siaga, termasuk Bambietta yang memegang senapan laras panjang yang mengeluarkan cahaya biru muda, dan Komamura yang melepaskan sarung tangannya dan memanjangkan cakarnya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Bagaikan patung, mereka tetap dalam posisi masing – masing. Sampai sebuah jeritan ketakutan terdengar dari belakang, dan beberapa orang mulai ambruk dengan badan penuh darah segar.

"SEMUANYA DALAM POSISI SIAGA!" teriakan Kyoraku yang membahana membuat semua orang semakin waspada.

"Ah, mungkin saatnya memakai Ashisogi Jizou." Kata Mayuri sambil memanggul senapan laras panjang berwarna keunguan.

"Jangan memakai senapa racunmu bodoh! Kita semua bisa terbunuh! Lebih baik memakai Suzumebachi!" seorang wanita pendek menegur Mayuri sambil memegang pistol berwarna belang kuning – hitam dengan posisi waspada.

"Jangan berisik, Soi Fon." Seorang pria berambut hitam tampak tenang dengan posisi memegang senapan laras panjang berwarna merah muda seperti bunga sakura. Si wanita yang bernama Soi Fon menatap pria itu jengkel.

"Kau ingin kita semua mati, Byakuya?!"

"Tidak. Tapi setidaknya jangan dengan intonasi tinggi." Soi Fon membuang muka.

"AHK!" Bambietta mendapat cakaran di punggungnya, membuatnya terjatuh dari puncak dan bergulingan ke bawah. Di bawah, di usahanya untuk bisa bangkit ia mendapat serangan dari sesosok _werewolf_ berbulu hitam.

"BAMBIETTA!" Komamura segera turun untuk menolong Bambietta. Ketika ia melihat Bambietta sedang menghadapi _werewolf_, ia langsung menyerang _werewolf_ itu. Pertarungan tak terelakkan.

"GROAR!" Komamura mencakar wajah si _werewolf_, membuat 3 buah garis di wajah si _werewolf_ yang mengeluarkan darah. Sebaliknya, _werewolf_ itu menggigit tangan Komamura hingga berdarah. Komamura mengerang kesakitan, lalu dengan reflek ia menarik tangannya, membuat kulitnya terkelupas dan menunjukkan daging berwarna kemerahan. Bambietta segera menembak _werewolf_ itu, tapi tembakannya meleset.

"KOMAMURA!"

Komamura dan _werewolf_ itu bergulingan dan saling mengggigit dan mencakar satu sama lain. Komamura mendapat gigitan di betisnya, membuat celananya robek, sedangkan _werewolf_ itu mendapat gigitan di lehernya. Darah segar mengucur dari sekujur tubuh Komamura, dan mengotori kemeja putihnya. Raungan dan lolongan mewarnai pertarungan mereka. Rumput – rumput disekitar menjadi merah karena darah. Komamura semakin lelah, lalu ketika si _werewolf_ akan menerkamnya, ia langsung menusuk dada si _werewolf_ dan mengambil jantungnya, membuat si _werewolf_ menggelepar menghadapi maut, dan akhirnya _werewolf_ itu ambruk tak bernyawa. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyoraku, Ukitake dan Hitsugaya datang, dan tercengang melihat seonggok mayat _werewolf_ berada hadapan mereka. Komamura sibuk mengatur nafas sambil melihat Bambietta. Senyum berkembang diwajahnya sebelum akhirnya ambruk.

* * *

"Selamat pagi Komamura!" Bambietta tersenyum melihat Komamura yang berbalutkan perban disana – sini tampak kebingungan dengan suasana TKP yang penuh dengan kesibukan. Komamura menghampiri Bambietta dan bertanya, "Apa _werewolf_ yang kemarin sudah diteliti?"

Bambietta tersenyum penuh kemenangan "Dialah pelakunya, Komamura! Kau berhasil!" .

Komamura tersenyum kecut "Aku membunuh rasku sendiri." .

"Tapi setidaknya kau menyelamatkanku, Komamura…"

Mereka berdua melihat _sunrise _dari puncak bukit dengan khidmat. Bambietta tersenyum lebar ketika melihat indahnya matahari terbit. Ia merasa damai menyelingkupi hatinya. Angin sepoi – sepoi menerjang mereka dengan lembut, membuat rambut Bambietta terurai karenanya.

"Indah sekali…" komentar Bambietta. Komamura mengangguk.

"Iya, indah sekali." Kenikmatan mereka berdua memandangi _sunrise_ terganggu dengan suara gaduh.

"Dimana komandan Aizen dan komandan Gin?"

"Komandan Kaname juga tidak ada!"

Mendengar nama sahabatnya disebut, Komamura segera menghampiri kerumunan.

"Ada apa ini?!" tanyanya.

"Begini Komamura. Aizen, Gin, dan Kaname menghilang begitu saja semalam, ketika kau sibuk menghadapi _werewolf_." Hitsugaya menjawab pertanyaan Komamura dengan muram. Komamura tampak terkejut dan tak percaya ia berpisah lagi dengan sahabatnya. Bambietta, memegang bahunya.

"Ia pasti baik – baik saja, Komamura." Komamura menghela nafas panjang.

"Semoga."

* * *

"SELAMAT DATANG!" sorak sorai mewarnai kepulangan kru dari penelitian TKP yang melelahkan. Anggota kru menampilkan senyum penuh kemenangan, meskipun ekspresi mereka sangat kusut. Komamura memperoleh banyak tatapan tidak percaya dari orang – orang. Komamura tidak menggubris tatapan orang – orang, yang ia pikirkan hanya satu.

_Tousen._

Ia beserta kru pergi ke kantor polisi dengan mobil. Disana, mereka langsung disambut dengan meriah bagaikan pahlawan yang baru pulang dari medan laga. Kyoraku mengambil nafas sebentar, lalu berteriak lewat toa.

"Semuanya diperbolehkan istirahat. Besok kalian harus berkumpul dilapangan, kecuali Sajin Komamura." Semuanya langsung membubarkan diri, kecuali Komamura, yang menghampiri Kyoraku denga tanda tanya.

"Komamura, kau dipanggil oleh Yama – jii." Komamura tahu Yama – jii adalah panggilan Kyoraku terhadap Yamamoto. Ia mengekor Kyoraku dan Ukitake menuju ruangan Yamamoto.

"Terimakasih telah membantu kru menemukan pelaku pembunuhan, Sajin." Yamamoto tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak masalah, Yamamoto – dono." Komamura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Besok akan diadakan sidang mengenai dirimu, jam 8 pagi. Sekarang kau boleh istirahat." Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Komamura pergi ke selnya, namun langkahnya terhenti dengan suara Bambietta.

"Komamura! Tunggu!"

Komamura membalikkan badan agar bisa melihat Bambietta, yang menghampirinya dengan tergopoh – gopoh. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan beriringan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Komamura.

"Kau mau melihat rumahmu waktu dulu? Tidak ada yang mau menempati rumah itu semenjak kau pergi. Kau bisa tinggal disana, dan menjadi masyarakat sini!" Bambietta tampak bersemangat sekali. Komamura tersenyum kecil.

"Ide bagus, Bambietta. Tapi kurasa aku tidak tinggal disini dulu untuk sementara waktu. Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan di hutan, yang sudah kurencanakan saat aku ditangkap." Bambietta melihat Komamura dengan muram.

"Oh…" Bambietta merunduk, berusaha untuk menahan air mata.

"Tapi jika dibebaskan dari tuduhan, aku akan tinggal disini selama 1 minggu." Komamura tersenyum ke Bambietta, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Perasaan itu semakin membuat Bambietta resah. Hatinya semakin lama semakin tidak ingin jauh – jauh dari Komamura. Sebelumnya ia tidak merasa resah jika jauh dari Komamura.

_Komamura. Jangan tinggalkan aku._

"Ah, akhirnya sampai juga." Komamura segera memasuki selnya, dan Bambietta mengunci selnya dari luar, lalu duduk di lantai bersandarkan jeruji besi sel Komamura, begitu juga Komamura, seperti yang mereka berdua lakukan secara tidak sengaja.

"Menurutmu, apa aku akan terbebas nanti, Bambi?"

"Tentu saja, Sajin."

* * *

"Sajin Komamura, kau terbebas dari tuduhan menculik, membunuh, dan memakan Hisagi Shuhei."

DUK! DUK! DUK!

Sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan memenuhi ruang sidang. Komamura membungkuk hormat ke Yamamoto. Bambietta berlari menghampirinya, lalu memeluknya dengan penuh sukacita. Komamura terkejut, lalu memeluk Bambietta dengan penuh sukacita.

2 hari telah lewat setelah pembebasan Komamura, dan kini ia beserta Bambietta menatap seonggok rumah tua yang besar dan bertingkat 2 yang tidak terawat. Komamura menatap rumah itu dengan prihatin, "Kotor sekali."

Bambietta nyengir, "Setidaknya jika kau mau membersihkan rumah tua ini, aku akan membantu." .

"Jangan sekarang. Aku hanya disini selama 1 minggu."

"Baiklah. Kau menginap di rumahku saja."

Kini sudah 1 minggu, saatnya Komamura kembali ke hutan. Namun, ketika ia sudah sampai di gubuknya, ia tiba – tiba mendengar suara lolongan di tengah malam.

"AUUUU~!"

Komamura melihat ke puncak bukit, dan terkejut melihat sesosok werewolf sedang melolong di puncak bukit sana. Komamura segera mengenali sosok itu.

"TOUSEN!"

Komamura segera berlari ke bukit, tidak peduli dengan dengan tangannya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah terkena duri pohon. Ketika jaraknya dengan Tousen sudah dekat, tiba – tiba ada jaring yang menjeratnya.

"Jangan ikut campur, Komamura – kun." Komamura terkejut melihat Aizen tersenyum sinis terhadapnya. Komamura berusaha melepaskan jaring yang menjeratnya, "APA YANG KAU INGINKAN DARI SAHABATKU, AIZEN?!" .

"Hanya menginginkan kemampuannya, Komamura – kun. Dengan begitu aku bisa menghancurkan kota." Komamura mengatupkan gigi dan mengepalkan tangan.

"DIA BUKAN KAKI TANGANMU! DIA SAHABATKU!" ia merasakan nyeri yang sangat di punggungnya, dan ada sesuatu yang mengalir menuruni punggungnya.

"Ups, kurasa Tousen tidak ingin kau menghentikannya. Iya kan, Aizen?" komentar seorang pria sipit berambut keperakan.

"Benar Gin. Kaname, habisi dia." Kesadaran Komamura mulai hilang ketika ia melihat sebuah tangan muncul dari perutnya yang penuh darah. Kemudian ia ambruk dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Ayo kita pergi." 2 manusia dan 1 werewolf itu meninggalkan Komamura yang tergeletak begitu saja.

_Bambietta…_

"GYAAAA~!"

"ROAR!"

Suasana kota menjadi kacau balau ketika Aizen dkk datang menyerang. Tousen menyebarkan teror berdarah dengan memangsa anak kecil dan muda – mudi. Gin yang berubah menjadi werewolf putih terus menyerang para polisi yang menghadang mereka. Aizen menembak para polisi dengan senapan laras panjang berwarna hitam mengkilat yang bernama Kyoka Suigetsu. Para polisi yang tidak percaya dengan penglihatan mereka langsung ambruk tatkala sebuah lubang kecil menganga di dada mereka. Hitsugaya menembak kaki Tousen dengan Hyorinmaru, membuat kaki Tousen terperangkap es. Namun, perangkap es itu tidak cukup kuat untuk menahannya.

BRAAAKK!

"Sial!"

ZRASH!

"Hitsugaya!" Ukitake berteriak ditengah kekacauan.

"Kau…" Hitsugaya ambruk ditangan Aizen. Soi Fon segera menembak Aizen dari belakang dengan Suzumebachi – nya. Namun ia mendapat cakaran dari Gin di wajahnya. Soi Fon sempat mengelak, tapi itu menyebabkan tangan kanannya terluka sepanjang tangannya, menyebabkan mengucurnya darah dengan deras. Soi Fon segera menembak Gin, namun tembakannya meleset karena rasa sakit di tangannya. Dengan mudahnya, Gin langsung mencabik pundak Soi Fon, menyebabkan wanita berambut pendek itu tersungkur dengan darah dimana – mana.

Byakuya menodongkan Senbonzakura yang berkilauan ke Gin, dan menembaknya dengan rentetan tembakan.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Gin terluka dibagian lengannya, namun itu tak cukup untuk menghentikannya. Ia menyerang balik Byakuya dengan gigitan di bagian lengan kiri dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi. Byakuya tak sempat mengelak dari serangan itu. Lengan kirinya mengucurkan banyak sekali darah, namun ia tetap menembak Gin dengan cekatan. Bagaikan ular, ia meliuk – meliuk untuk menghindar dari serangan demi serangan. Dan ketika ia menembakkan rentetan tembakan ke Gin, tiba – tiba muncul bunga es di dada werewolf putih itu, dan Gin pun ambruk tak bernyawa. Byakuya menengok kebelakangnya.

"Maaf telah mengambil mangsamu, Kuchiki.." Hitsugaya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ambruk.

Pertarungan masih terus berlanjut. Para polisi kota Seireitei mati – matian melindungi kota tersebut dari serangan 3 werewolf. Namun, karena kecepatan dan kekuatan para werewolf tidak sebanding dengan manusia biasa, para polisi terdesak hebat, sedangkan penduduk segera dievakuasi. Bambietta berusaha untuk menembak Aizen, namun pungungnya terkena serangan Tousen, membuatnya jatuh berlutut. Bambietta berharap Komamura datang, namun ia tahu mungkin saja Komamura tidak datang untuk menyelamatkannya 2 kali. Ia menutup mata dengan takut. Mungkin inilah akhir dari hidupnya.

_Terimakasih Sajin, telah menjadi sahabatku._ Namun, ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"BAMBIETTA!"

ZRAASHH!

"Bambietta! Kau tidak apa – apa?" Komamura membantu Bambietta berdiri. Bambietta tercengang, lalu tersenyum, "Aku tahu kau akan datang." .

Komamura tersenyum, "Aku harus membantu kalian menyelamatkan kota." . Kemudian, ia segera berbalik dan menangkis serangan Tousen.

"MINGGIR!" teriak Tousen, namun Komamura tidak menggubrisnya, dan langsung mencakar wajah sahabatnya itu.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MEMBUNUH SEMUA ORANG!" Komamura memukul Tousen, namun ditangkis dengan mudahnya oleh Tousen.

"Apa kau bilang? Mereka telah membunuh orang tua kita, keluarga kita! Kenapa kau melindungi mereka, Sajin?!" Komamura menutup mata.

"Karena… tidak semua orang itu jahat. Mereka sama seperti kita, menginginkan kehidupan yang tenteram. Hanya saja mereka menganggap kita jahat, dan seharusnya kita para werewolf memberikan ketentraman kepada mereka, sehingga mereka akan melakukan hal serupa, bukan saling membunuh seperti ini!"

"Makan pahammu sendiri. Aku tidak peduli!" Tousen menggigit pundak Komamura dan mengoyaknya, membuat pundak kiri Komamura mengeluarkan darah segar dan mengotori baju panjangnya. Komamura memukul kepala Tousen yang masih bertengger di pundaknya dengan punggung tangan. Tousen memegang kepalanya, dan tanpa sempat mengelak perutnya dipukul oleh Komamura, membuatnya terdorong jauh beberapa meter. Ia meludahkan darah dari mulutnya. Kemudian, ia segera menyerang Komamura lagi. Komamura memukul Tousen, namun ketika menyadari bahwa Tousen menghilang dan berencana menebas Bambietta dengan cakarnya, ia segera melindungi Bambietta.

ZRASH!

"SAJIN!" Bambietta menjerit ketika melihat tangan kanan Komamura terlepas dari badan si pemilik tangan. Komamura tidak tinggal diam, ia langsung membalikkan badan dan menendang Tousen, tidak peduli dengan tangan kanannya yang tergeletak begitu saja. Darah mengucur deras dari pangkal tangan kanannya, dan menampakkan tulang dan daging. Bambietta menatap luka itu dengan jijik dan ngeri, tapi ia tidak tinggal diam. Ia segera menembak Tousen di bagian dadanya, namun meleset dan justru mengenai perut sasaran. Komamura, dengan tangan kirinya, menusuk mantan sahabatnya itu tepat di dada, sementara sang mantan sahabat menusuk perutnya.

"Tousen…" keduanya mengerang kesakitan. Udara malam yang dingin membuat nafas semakin sesak. Darah mengucur deras dan membasahi bumi di bawah kaki mereka. Semakin lama mata Tousen memudar, kemudian ia berbisik pelan namun bisa didengar oleh Komamura,

"Maafkan aku, Sajin. Selamat Tinggal. Aku senang bisa melihatmu sebelum kematianku…" sebelum akhirnya ia ambruk. Komamura menatap badan mantan sahabatnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa dengan muram. Bambietta memegang lengan kirinya, "Aku turut berduka cita, Sajin." . Mereka berdua menatap mayat yang berada dihadapan mereka dengan penuh duka cita, namun terganggu dengan sebuah tangan yang tiba – tiba muncul di perut Bambietta. Komamura berbalik dan mendapati Aizen menusuk Bambietta dari belakang. Bambietta memegang perutnya yang berlubang, sedangkan Komamura menyerang Aizen dengan marah.

"KAU!" Komamura menyumpah dibalik nafasnya.

"Selamat tinggal Komamura – kun." Aizen menusuk paha kanan Komamura, membuat Komamura meraung dan berjalan ke belakang dengan pincang. Namun, ia terlalu lambat untuk menangkis serangan Aizen yang datang secara mendadak, dan menyebabkan sebuah luka berbentuk 3 garis menganga di badannya. Darah segar merembes ke baju panjang Komamura yang sekarang menjadi rombeng bagaikan pengemis jalanan.

"GAH!" Komamura melolong kesakitan. Ketika Aizen akan meluncurkan serangan finalnya, secara tiba – tiba rentetan tembakan terdengar dari belakang.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Telinga Komamura dipenuhi suara rentetan tembakan yang melengking. Komamura terkejut ketika melihat si pelaku penembakan, yang ternyata adalah Byakuya, yang masih dalam posisi menembak. Aizen terluka cukup parah, namun itu tak cukup untuk membunuhnya. Dan lagi – lagi ada sebuah serangan yang berasal dari Soi Fon.

DOR! DOR!

Aizen mulai sempoyongan akibat dari racun Suzumebachi, kemudian kesadarannya semakin lama semakin pudar, dan akhirnya ambruk tak bernyawa.

Komamura mengatur nafas, pandangannya mulai mengabur, dan ia juga ambruk ditempat.

"SAJIN!" suara Bambietta terdengar samar – samar, semakin lama semakin tidak terdengar, sentuhannya semakin tidak terasa, dan penglihatannya semakin gelap, dan akhirnya yang ada hanya kehampaan di dalam dirinya.

* * *

"Tousen.." dibawah cahaya mentari senja, dengan mengenakan celana panjang dan jas, Komamura berdoa untuk sahabatnya. Hamparan karpet jingga berhias awan – awan kemerahan mengapung diatasnya. Komamura menurunkan sekeranjang bunga ke makan bernisan batu dihadapannya dengan tangan kiri. Kini sahabatnya tiada, begitu pula tangan kanannya. Komamura tersenyum. Ia tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya, yang ia pentingkan hanya penduduk kota, dan terutama, Bambietta Basterbine.

"Hei." Bambietta berdiri di samping Komamura sambil membawa sekeranjang bunga warna – warni. Ia memakai rok panjang, dengan sweater dan balutan syal. Ia menurunkan sekeranjang bunga itu didepan nisan dihadapannya. Komamura memanggilnya, "Bambietta."

"Iya Sajin?"

"Temui aku di bukit besok."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kembali ke hutan, namun agar kau tidak melupakanku, mungkin sebaiknya kita bertemu sebelum aku pergi." Bambietta terkejut sekali dengan kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Komamura. Ia ingin protes, namun ia tahu Komamura harus menyelesaikan tugasnya di hutan.

"Baiklah. Kutemui kau di bukit, Werewolf."

"Sajin, apa kau yakin soal ini?" Komamura mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Iya. Tahun depan, temui aku di hutan."

"Bagaimana dengan tanganmu?"

"Tidak usah pikirkan itu."

Komamura melangkah memasuki hutan, namun langkahnya terheti ketika Bambietta memberikannya sebuah bingkisan mungil berwarna putih.

"Terima ini." Komamura tersenyum, "Terimakasih. Sampai jumpa, Bambietta Basterbine."

Komamura mengantongi bingkisan itu, dan berlari memasuki hutan. Ia mendengar Bambietta menangis sedih, dan memanggil namanya.

"SAJIN~!"

Komamura meneteskan air mata, namun ia tetap tegar dengan pilihan yang ia ambil, karena ia punya kejutan untuk Bambietta. Ia terus berlari ke depan, dan tak menengok kebelakang. Ia membuka bingkisan itu, yang ternyata berisi sebuah foto Bambietta yang dibelakangnya ada tulisan dan sebungkus coklat.

* * *

Komamura, kau adalah sahabat pertamaku, sekaligus pandangan pertamaku.

Komamura, kau adalah pelindungku, sekaligus penghangatku.

Ingatlah betapa aku menyukaimu, Komamura. Mungkin kau tidak menyukaiku, tapi aku hanya ingin bilang 'Aku cinta Kamu'.

Bambietta Basterbine

* * *

"Hei, katanya werewolf yang tahun lalu membunuh orang yang mau menghancurkan kota, menghilang loh!"

"iya! Katanya nih ya, dia itu punya pacar, namanya Bambietta!"

"Oh, Bambietta si Qunicy itu ya? Tapi bukannya itu hanya hoax ya?"

Ibu – ibu rumah tangga yang bergosip ria langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka ketika Bambietta keluar dari rumahnya sambil membawa ransel hitam milik Komamura. Bambietta tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh para ibu – ibu itu, yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanya 1, menemui Komamura di hutan. Ya, 1 tahun lewat semenjak Komamura pergi ke hutan. Bambietta pergi ke hutan dengan hanya berbekal 2 potong keik, 1 senter, dan beberapa setel baju pengganti. Ia terus mengelilingi hutan, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah gubuk, dan memasuki gubuk tersebut.

Pandangannya langsung disuguhkan dengan sebuah foto dirinya yang tergeletak di meja kecil disamping sebuah tempat tidur. Bambietta melihat foto itu dan terkejut karena foto itu adalah foto yang ia berikan tahun lalu ketika Komamura pergi ke hutan. Tiba – tiba ada sepasang telapak tangan yang besar dan kasar menutupi matanya.

"Siapa ini?!" Bambietta menjerit.

"Ini aku, Bambi." Bambietta mengenali suara yang keluar dari tenggorokan orang misterius itu, kemudian si penutup melepaskan tangannya, membiarkan Bambietta menengok ke belakang. Bambietta terkejut bukan main, melihat seorang pria tinggi besar berambut panjang berwarna putih dan bermata emas yang wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Komamura, yang memakai baju berlengan pendek dan bercelana panjang. Pria itu tersenyum, "Ini aku, Bambietta." .

Bambietta tercengang dengan mulut menganga, "J – jadi kau…?"

"Iya, ini aku, Sajin Komamura." Mereka berdua pun berpelukan dengan penuh sukacita. Bambietta melepas pelukannya, "Bagaimana kau bisa?"

"Ah, kemarin, aku berhasil menemui kakekku, dan aku bertanya 'Kenapa aku dan seluruh anggota Komamura adalah werewolf?' dan ia menjawab 'Karena kita para anggota keluarga Komamura terkutuk, yang disebabkan oleh dosa nenek moyang yang belum diampuni', lalu aku bertanya 'Apakah aku bisa menjadi manusia?' , dan Ia menjawab 'Kau bisa menjadi manusia dengan cara melindungi orang yang kau sayangi dengan mengorbankan bagian tubuhmu dan membiarkan dirimu cacat.' . Dan secara tiba – tiba aku berubah menjadi manusia, dan tangan kananku kembali!" Bambietta menatap tajam Komamura, membuat Komamura merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ke – kenapa?" namun pertanyaannya dipotong dnegan dorongan Bambietta.

"KEJAR AKU KALAU BISA!" Komamura tersenyum, lalu mengejar Bambietta keluar gubuk, "Aku akan menangkapmu, Bambietta!"

Mereka berdua saling mengejar satu sama lain bagaikan anak kecil. Kemudian, Mereka berdua beristirahat di bukit. Sinar rembulan dan bintang gemintang di langit malam menghiasi waktu istirahat mereka. Mereka berdua menatap bintang gemintang sambil memakan keik yang Bambietta bawa.

"Bambietta."

"Iya?" Bambietta menaruh perhatian sepenuhnya ke Komamura dengan mulut penuh kue.

"Besok, aku akan ke kota."

PUUUUUHHHH!

"KAU YAKIN?!" Bambietta tampak sangat bersemangat setelah memuntahkan keik yang tadinya ia kunyah, sementara Komamura kaget setengah mati melihat reaksi Bambietta yang agak jorok itu.

"I – iya." Bambietta memeluk Komamura dengan erat, membuat Komamura tercengang, lalu ia memeluk balik Bambietta.

* * *

"KOMAMURA! MINTA TANDA TANGAN DONG!"

"KYA~! KOMAMURA! JADILAH PACARKU!"

"KOMAMURA! AKU FANSMU!"

"MINGGIR! AWAS! PERMISI!"

Hari ini Komamura dikejar – kejar oleh para fans – nya, semenjak 1 minggu yang lalu ia pindah dan tinggal disini, di rumah tempat dahulu ia tinggal. Ia memakai kemeja putih berlengan pendek dengan celana hitam panjang dan jas coklat muda, membuatnya tampak sedikit mencolok. Belum lagi tingginya dan warna rambutnya yang membuatnya begitu mencolok. Bambietta memegangi pergelangan tangannya dan menyeretnya ke kantor polisi yang sepi. Komamura mengikuti Bambietta sampai di dalam kantor polisi yang sepi bagaikan rumah hantu itu.

"Semenjak aku menolong orang – orang dan penampilanku yang berubah, aku sering resah."

"Itu tanda mereka mengelu – elukanmu, Sajin. Hargai mereka."

"Dengan cara seperti tadi?! Itu membuatku gila!" Komamura memegangi kepalanya dengan frustrasi.

"Sajin, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Komamura mengernyit, "Katakan." .

"Aku… mencintaimu…" Komamura hanya menatap Bambietta tanpa berkedip. Ia mengira Bambietta sudah gila.

"Hei! Aku tidak gila! Singkirkan paradigma bahwa tidak ada yang mencintaimu!" Bambietta menginjak kaki Komamura, membuat Komamura meringis kesakitan, "Bam – bietta… kakiku…"

"Singkirkan paradigma – mu, bodoh!" Bambietta melepaskan injakannya, dan terkekeh pelan melihat Komamura berdiri dengan satu kaki dan memegangi kaki yang ia injak. "Injakanmu membuat kakiku merah, Bambietta!"

"Karena itu singkirkan pandanganmu tentang mencintai seseorang! Aku mencintaimu bukan karena harta, maupun prestasimu sebagai pahlawan, tetapi karena hatimu. Aku tidak peduli kau itu werewolf atau bukan." Komamura melongo, dan secara tidak sadar mengatakan, "Aku juga mencintaimu.."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ah, ti – tidak ada."

"Jangan bohong! Aku dengar kau mencintaiku!"

"Uh, iya, benar. Aku mengaku."

"CIEEEE!" tiba – tiba semua polisi termasuk Hitsugaya, Mayuri, Soi Fon, Yamamoto, Byakuya, dan Kyoraku yang bersembunyi langsung meneriakkan kata yang menandakan romantisme itu, bahkan Ukitake melemparkan kue ke muka Komamura.

"Kau mau tidak menikah denganku, Bambietta?" lagi – lagi serangan kue datang ke arahnya, membuat pakaiannya kotor. Bambietta merona, namun ia menjawab dengan bahagia.

"KENAPA TIDAK?"

* * *

"Hei, jangan melamun gitu dong! Kau baru saja menjadi ayah kok sudah melamun terus?" Bambietta, istri Komamura, menjewer suaminya, membuat si suami meringis kesakitan, "AHK! A – AMPUN! JANGAN MENJEWERKU LAGI!" .

"Ya makanya jangan melamun…" Bambietta melepaskan jewerannya, membiarkan Komamura memegangi telinganya yang merah.

"Aku memikirkan masa lalu, waktu kita menyatakan perasaan, aku sudah seperti orang gila saat itu." Ia langsung ditampar Bambietta.

"Dasar kau ini! Lihat, putra kecil kita menarik bajumu sampai robek!"

"Ya maaf lah…" Komamura menggendong Kitsune, anaknya, di pundak. "Kamu mau main apa?"

"Main kejar – kejaran!" dengan lincahnya, Kitsune turun dari gendongan ayahnya dan berlari keluar rumah, sementara sang Ayah mengejarnya di belakang. Bambietta tersenyum melihat tingkah laku ayah dan anak itu.

**The End**

**Silvia:"Yaha! Akhirnya selesai juga! 22 halaman men! Mantab!"**

**Komamura:"Amit – amit aku menikah dengan si cebol itu."**

**Bambietta:"HAH?! APA LU BILANG?! CEBOL! DASAR ANJING KECIL!" #rusuh**

**Silvia:"Yaudah deh, dari pada tempat ini hancur gegara gedung dan gubuk, mari kita akhiri dengan kalimat 'Mind to Review?' "#langsung diinjek Kokujo dan dipanah Bambietta.**


End file.
